tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pathfinder Guild
The PPG is an up-and coming company, personally funded by Councilwoman Wyssal. The goal of the PPG is to map out and claim the land on the Dark Continent. The continent is dangerous and scary; while anyone can get into the PPG, but only the strong of heart should apply. Those that join can gain reputation by completing expeditions, finding resources, clearing hunting grounds, or exploring especially dangerous areas. Losing reputation is near impossible, as any major transgressions would likely result in suspension of privileges or even outright expulsion. Higher reputation reflects skill in the field of exploration, as well as more privileges and power. The Pathfinder Guild pays finder’s fees for special resources and information discovered on the mapping expeditions. These premiums are paid to all expedition members present at the time of discovery.. : Resources: 100g(x character level) each : Secret Ruins, Ley-Lines, Places of Interest: 50g(x character level) plus 1 pathfinder rep each : Scenic Locations and Features: 25g(x character level) each Additionally, if an expedition eradicates a den or territory of dangerous monsters they will earn the respect and gratitude of all explorers, travellers and settlers to come! : Hunting Grounds Cleared: 1 pathfinder rep each Reputation- 1 Trainee Trainees are new to the dark continent, and their life-expectancy is low. Trainees are expected to listen to the advice and orders of those higher rank than them, and have few privileges other than the opportunity to join expeditions, though they do gain the ability to stake a claim in any resources they help find. Reputation- 10 Pathfinder Pathfinders are proven explorers who are awarded full membership into the guild. They get a bit more from their claims on resources, and are given a 50gp budget to buy supplies before every expedition they go on. Reputation- 25 Veteran Pathfinder Having lived on the Dark Continent for a year or more, Veteran pathfinders find themselves growing accustomed to the midnight ambushes, the wild weather swings, and varying temperatures. Veteran Pathfinders gain a +4 to saves vs weather related checks, and gain a +4 perception bonus to spot an encounter in the wild. Reputation- 50 Specialist Specialists have refined their trade after countless days and nights spent in the crucible that is the Dark Continent. Choose one of the following: Mountains, Hills, Forests, Plains, Swamps, Desert, Jungle, Cavern. Whenever a specialist is in the party, the party can move across the hex of their chosen biome more quickly. More than one specialist can allow for more than one biome, but two specialists of the same biome will not make the party go faster. Reputation- 100 Venture-Lieutenant After years of service, some pathfinders are offered a position in the company. Not just as explorers, but also leaders and administrators. Venture lieutenants gain a bigger slice of the pie from discoveries (+20%), and gain the chance to help choose where their expeditions will go next. Not only that, but Venture Lieutenants learn how to adapt to the land and the local wildlife, increasing the speed boost in the terrain chosen from specialist, and also show a capability to stay hidden and alive by adding a +1 to the party's nightly encounter checks. (the bonuses do not stack) Reputation- 200 Venture Captain Elite veterans of the Dark Continent gain the rank of captaincy, recognizing their skill along with their dedication. Venture captains get 500gp pre-expedition bonus, as well as the ability to fund their own expeditions. Any resources that an expedition funded by the Venture Captain finds is paid a premium of (+40%) as well as the members of the expedition. The Venture captain, before setting off on an expedition, may choose any of the biomes that a specialist has available and gain the fast movement ability for that biome, as well as an increased chance to find secrets and resources on those hexes. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Pathfinder Guild